


Charmantes Unglück

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Schmoop, Deutsch | German, F/M, Miscommunication, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem heftigen Streit und der Trennung von ihrem Partner führt Hermines Weg sie zu dem Menschen, der die Wurzel all ihrer Liebesprobleme ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmantes Unglück

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

_Liebe - Das charmanteste Unglück, das uns zustoßen kann._

_\-- Curt Goetz, dt. Schauspieler u. Schriftsteller_

* * *

Gott, wie konnte man nur so unendlich dämlich sein?

Dieser Gedanke ließ Hermine seit dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr los, als sie in ihre Wohnung gekommen war und ihren Freund mit einer anderen erwischt hatte. Doch anstatt in Reue zu gestehen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war und er nur sie, Hermine, liebte, hatte er ihr eiskalt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie sich mal überlegen sollte, wer von ihnen beiden für das Scheitern ihrer Beziehung verantwortlich wäre. Die Aussage hinter diesen Worten war für Hermine glasklar. Das machte es jedoch nicht einfacher.

Sie hatte sich heftig mit Ian gestritten, der heftigste Streit, den sie je mit einem Partner ausgetragen hatte. Im Endeffekt war sie in Tränen aufgelöst aus der Wohnung gestürmt und verfluchte sich seither selbst dafür, nie zu wissen, was gut und richtig für sie war. Merlin, wieso war ihr Leben auch nur so verflucht kompliziert?

Ihre Tränen hatten sich längst mit dem stetigen Regen vermischt, der auf sie hernieder prasselte. Seit Stunden, wie es schien, wanderte sie nun schon ziellos durch die Straßen Londons. Sie war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch in ihre Wohnung wollte sie unter keinen Umständen zurück. Nein, noch eine Konfrontation mit Ian würde sie nicht durchstehen. Oh Merlin, was sollte sie nur tun?

Der Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, wurde stetig größer, während sie daran dachte, dass erneut eine Beziehung von ihr in die Brüche gegangen war. Sie gab Ian bis zu einem gewissen Grade ja auch Recht, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig am Scheitern ihrer Beziehung war, doch sie konnte nun mal nichts gegen ihre Gefühle unternehmen! Merlin allein wusste, dass sie es seit Jahren vergeblich versuchte.

Heiße Wut und Beschämung über ihre Unfähigkeit in puncto Liebe schwappten über sie hinweg und lösten eine neue Welle an Tränen und schmerzhaften Schluchzern aus. Wie konnte eine einzige Person nur so dumm sein, so unendlich dumm? Was würde sie geben, um ihr Herz herausreißen und ohne diese hoffnungslosen Gefühle weiterleben zu können? Bisher hatten sie ihr nichts weiter eingebracht als Tränen und ein angeknackstes Seelenleben.

Sie hatte Ian nicht geliebt, zumindest nicht so, wie er sie geliebt hatte. Es tat weh, das zuzugeben, doch es war die brutale Wahrheit. Sie konnte keinen Mann so lieben, wie er es verdiente. Die Antwort war relativ simpel: ihr Herz gehörte längst einem anderen.

Sie wusste, dass es ihren Partnern gegenüber stets unfair gewesen war, sich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen, wenn sie doch wusste, dass sie ihren Partner niemals vollständig lieben konnte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie einen neuen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, hoffte Hermine insgeheim, dass er ihr über _ihn_ hinweg helfen konnte, dass sie _ihn_ vergessen konnte. Nun, bisher hatte es nicht ein einziges Mal geklappt.

Der Regen wurde schlimmer und prasselte nun unaufhörlich, beinahe schmerzhaft auf sie nieder. Es half alles nichts, sie musste irgendwo unterkriechen. Außerdem musste sie aus ihren nassen Sachen heraus, wenn sie zu ihrem Elend nicht zusätzlich auch noch eine Lungenentzündung bekommen wollte. Nur wo sollte sie hin? In ihre Wohnung? Nein, keine zehn Pferde würden sie dorthin bringen.

Vielleicht konnte sie bei Freunden unterkommen. Ja, Parvati beispielsweise. Die junge Frau hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, Hermine für ein paar Stunden bei sich aufzunehmen und mit ihr über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zu wettern. Hermine wollte gerade ihre Schritte in die entsprechende Richtung lenken, als ihr schlagartig einfiel, dass Parvati letzten Monat nach Indien geflogen war, um, wie sie sich selbst ausgedrückt hatte, "sich selbst zu finden".

Hermines Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass es nur noch zwei Personen auf dieser Welt gab, denen sie sich in diesem Zustand zeigen würde, und eine davon war die Wurzel all ihrer Probleme. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl mehr, sie war durchweicht und fror mit jedem Schritt ein wenig mehr. Merlin, ihre Zehen konnte sie seit einer halben Stunde schon nicht mehr spüren.

Abrupt blieb sie mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen und atmete tief durch, während der Entschluss in ihr reifte. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste ihren Stolz schlucken, ihre Gefühle so tief wie möglich in sich begraben und zu ihnen gehen. Langsam setzte sie sich nach dieser Erkenntnis wieder in Bewegung, während ihr Herz mit jedem Schritt schwerer wurde.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte sie an einer unscheinbar wirkenden Wohnungstür und blickte den sauberen Flur hinab, betrachtete die lange Reihe an Apartmenttüren. Oh Gott, was würde sie tun, wenn überhaupt niemand daheim war? Würde sie sich dann hier vor der Tür zusammenrollen und in ihrem eigenen Selbstmitleid dahinsiechen?

Ihre Sorgen verpufften jedoch, als im nächsten Moment die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde. Die Worte, die dem Rotschopf auf den Lippen gelegen hatten, erstarben jedoch augenblicklich, als er die nasse Gestalt erkannte. Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf. "Hermine?"

Doch alles, wozu Hermine fähig war, war ein ersticktes "Ron!", ehe sie dem überraschten jungen Mann um den Hals fiel und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Die Wärme, die sie umfing, ließ den Eisblock, der sich um ihr Herz gelegt hatte, augenblicklich ein Stück schmelzen. Und als Ron einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und ihr leise versicherte, dass alles gut werden würde, glaubte sie ihm.

* * *

Heiß prasselte das Wasser der Dusche auf ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern, ließ die eisige Kälte aus ihrem Körper verschwinden und gab ihr das Gefühl, wieder ein Mensch zu sein.

So im Nachhinein war es ihr peinlich, vor Ron derart die Fassung verloren zu haben, doch im Gegensatz zu früher konnte der Rotschopf inzwischen mit Gefühlsausbrüchen wesentlich kompetenter umgehen. Es war seltsam, doch jedes Mal, wenn Ron sie in die Arme nahm, um sie zu trösten, fühlte sie sich sicher und glaubte ihm jedes Wort, dass seine Lippen verließ. Diese Macht besaß nicht einmal Harry.

Hermine seufzte, hob ihr Gesicht dem heißen Wasserstrahl entgegen und versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gelang ihr das natürlich nicht. Fast sofort schlich sich Rons überraschtes Gesicht in ihren Geist zurück. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn nicht so überfallen sollen. Was, wenn sie zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre? Was, wenn er und Harry Besuch gehabt hätten oder - sie schluckte unbehaglich - sie einen von ihnen bei gewissen Aktivitäten unterbrochen hätte?

Hastig stellte sie die Dusche ab und griff nach dem flauschigen Handtuch, das Ron ihr zusammen mit einem seiner Pyjamaoberteile und einem Paar Boxershorts in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Mit bemessenen Bewegungen trocknete sie sich ab und rubbelte dann ihr Haar trocken, ehe sie sich das Pyjamaoberteil griff und es über ihren Kopf gleiten ließ. Sofort stieg ihr Rons unvergleichbarer Geruch in die Nase. Unwillkürlich schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein. Merlin, wieso nur musste sie auch in ihren besten Freund verliebt sein?

Als neue Tränen hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern kribbelten, griff sie hastig nach den Boxershorts und streifte sie sich über. Etwas kritisch sah sie an sich hinab. Das Oberteil ging ihr beinahe bis zu den Knien, doch sie schalt sich sofort als undankbar, denn immerhin war es nicht Rons Pflicht gewesen, ihr überhaupt etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen zu geben.

Sorgsam hängte Hermine das feuchte Handtuch an einen Haken hinter der Tür, öffnete diese schließlich und löschte das Licht. Barfuß ging sie den kleinen Flur entlang und kam schließlich wieder im Wohnzimmer an, wo Ron auf der Couch saß, zwei Tassen vor sich auf dem Couchtisch stehend. Als er Hermine in der Tür stehen sah, sprang er auf und deutete etwas unsicher auf die Tassen. "Ich hab uns Tee gemacht. Ich dachte, dass es dir vielleicht beim Aufwärmen hilft."

Hermine lächelte leicht und kam auf Ron zu. Als sie es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte - ihre Beine angewinkelt und unter ihren Körper geklemmt - drückte Ron ihr eine der Tassen in die Hand und ließ sich ebenfalls wieder in die weichen Polster sinken. Beide verfielen in Schweigen, während sie an ihren jeweiligen Tassen nippten. Hermine wich Rons besorgtem Blick aus und starrte lange Zeit in ihre Tasse, ehe sie sich räusperte und verlegen murmelte: "Tut mir leid, dass ich hier einfach so hereingeplatzt bin."

"Das macht doch nichts", versicherte ihr Ron sofort. "Wozu hat man sonst Freunde?"

Bei diesen Worten krampfte sich Hermines Magen schmerzhaft zusammen, doch wie all die Jahre zuvor versteckte sie den Schmerz, den sie bei Rons Worten jedes Mal aufs Neue empfand, hinter einer tapfer lächelnden Maske. Es half nichts, Ron mit dem Wissen zu belasten, dass sie mehr in ihm sah als nur einen guten Freund. Nein, ihre Hoffnung, die sie all die Jahre auf Hogwarts gehabt hatte, dass er ihre Gefühle irgendwann erwidern könnte, waren gestorben, als sie zu dritt auf die Reise gegangen waren, um die restlichen Horcruxe zu finden und er sie in all dieser Zeit, die geprägt gewesen war von Angst, Abenteuer und Einsamkeit, nicht ein einziges Mal als etwas anderes als seine beste Freundin gesehen hatte. Damals, als die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen dreien stetig gewachsen war, hatte sie ihre Hoffnungen auf immer begraben, dass er ihre Gefühle irgendwann erwidern würde. Leider war die Botschaft nie in ihrem verräterischen Herzen angekommen, das Ron bis zum heutigen Tage noch genauso sehr liebte wie vor acht Jahren.

Inzwischen war sie 23.

"Also", durchbrach Ron die Stille schließlich und stellte seine Tasse zurück auf den Couchtisch. Hermine senkte ihren Blick wieder in ihren Tee. Sie wusste, was nun kommen würde. Ron sorgte sich um sie. Ihre gescheiterten Beziehungen zerbrachen jedes Mal aufs Neue etwas in ihr, das wusste er. Ihm war jedoch nicht klar, dass er dabei keinen unwesentlichen Teil spielte, denn jedes Mal, wenn eine Beziehung scheiterte, war es wegen ihm, wodurch sie sich jedes Mal aufs Neue in Selbstvorwürfen suhlte und sich wünschte, ihr verräterisches Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen.

Um diese Art Gespräch also zu verhindern, hob sie ihren Blick und fragte ihn mit einem flehenden Blick: "Wo steckt eigentlich Harry?"

Ron und Harry waren nach Ende des Krieges, nachdem Harry aus St. Mungos entlassen worden war, zusammen in eine Wohnung im Muggelteil Londons gezogen. Hauptsächlich, weil keiner von ihnen allein sein wollte und sie zu einem gewissen Teil wohl auch der Zaubererwelt entkommen wollten. Hermine kannte nicht alle Beweggründe, doch sie war froh, ihre beiden besten Freunde dadurch immer in der Nähe zu wissen.

Ron schien ihren flehenden Blick verstanden zu haben, denn er ging auf ihr Ablenkungsmanöver ein und antwortete: "Er ist weggegangen. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, wohin oder wann er zurück kommt."

Hermine nickte und tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit Ron: Harry hatte also eine neue Beziehung.

Seit dem Krieg, oder besser gesagt seit dem Tag, an dem Ginny auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben war und damit Harrys Opfer zum Ende ihres sechsten Jahres vollkommen sinnlos werden ließ, redete Harry mit ihnen nicht mehr über seine Beziehungen. Sie wussten, dass er ab und an einen One-Night-Stand hatte, doch da er mit ihnen nicht darüber reden wollte, zwangen sie ihn auch nicht dazu. Sie hatten ziemlich bald festgestellt, dass eine regelmäßige, längere Abwesenheit Harrys meist bedeutete, dass dieser in einer neuen Beziehung steckte. Ob er Ron den Schmerz ersparen wollte, dass er scheinbar über den Tod Ginnys hinweg gekommen war und sich wieder auf andere Personen einlassen konnte, oder ob er einfach nur noch privater geworden war als früher, wussten sie beide nicht, doch sie respektierten Harrys Entscheidung, dass er seine Liebschaften für sich behielt.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er glücklich ist", murmelte Ron plötzlich und rieb sich nachdenklich über seine Augenbraue. Hermines Blick flog augenblicklich zu seinem Gesicht. "Wieso?"

Ron zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Wenn man verliebt ist, sollte man doch glücklich aussehen, dieses gewisse Leuchten verbreiten, oder nicht?"

Fragend sah er Hermine an, doch sie senkte sofort den Blick und nippte an ihrem inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Tee. "Ich glaube nicht, dass man mich in Liebesdingen als Expertin bezeichnen sollte", murmelte sie unbehaglich.

Plötzlich schob sich Rons Hand über die ihre, nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Arme. Einen Moment debattierte Hermine noch mit sich, ob sie diese Vertraulichkeit zulassen sollte, doch ihr Kampf mit sich dauerte nur eine Sekunde, ehe sie sich in Rons Armen entspannte, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Schweigend saßen sie so da, während Hermines heiße Tränen in Rons Pullover sickerten und er ihr tröstend durch das noch immer feuchte Haar strich.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann genau Ron sie in seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, doch irgendwann wurde sie sich der harten Schenkel bewusst, auf denen sie saß. Sofort stieg ihr die heiße Röte in die Wangen, als ihr Blut zu pulsieren begann. In diesem Moment war sie froh, kein Mann zu sein, sonst hätte sie einiges zu erklären gehabt.

Stattdessen löste sie sich langsam von Ron, setzte sich ein Stück auf und versuchte zu lächeln. Es war ein armseliger Versuch, wie ihr bald klar wurde, als neue Tränen in ihr aufwallten und sie heiser flüsterte: "Ich bin so eine verfluchte Idiotin."

Rons Arm lag noch immer um ihre Taille. Sein Griff verstärkte sich bei ihren Worten sofort und er schüttelte den Kopf, noch ehe sie geendet hatte. "Red nicht so einen Blödsinn, Hermine", erwiderte er leise. " _Er_ war der Idiot. _Er_ hat dich betrogen, nicht du ihn. Du bist nicht schuld."

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Ron!", flüsterte sie heiser und versuchte die neuerlich fließenden Tränen zu ignorieren. "Ich habe... meine Gefühle zu ihm waren nicht die gleichen wie seine. Ich habe ihn auf einer viel schmerzvolleren Ebene betrogen..."

Rons Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen stoppte sie augenblicklich. Sein Blick war unnachgiebig, als er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und eindringlich sagte: "Das ist Blödsinn, Hermine. Egal, was du getan hast, es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er getan hat, verstehst du mich? Nichts, was du getan hast, kann rechtfertigen, dass er dich körperlich betrogen hat. Absolut gar nichts, verstanden?"

Das unangenehme Gefühl in Hermines Magen führte einen Kampf mit ihrem Herzen, das vor lauter Liebe zu diesem Mann beinahe überquoll. Die Tränen liefen weiter über ihre Wangen, während sie in Rons Augen blickte. Als er mit seinen Daumen erst von ihrer linken und dann ihrer rechten Wange die Tränen abwischte, erschien ein zittriges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine. "Warum können nicht alle Männer wie du sein?", murmelte sie und schloss ihre Augen, als sich Rons Hände in ihr Haar wühlten und sicher auf ihrem Hinterkopf ruhten.

Sie konnte Rons Grinsen regelrecht hören, als er erwiderte: "Dann wäre ich doch gar kein Einzelstück mehr."

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Als Rons Körper unter ihr erzitterte und das tiefe Grollen aus seiner Brust ihr verriet, dass auch er dem Drang nicht widerstehen konnte, meinte sie kichernd: "Du bist unmöglich!"

"Ich höre dich einfach so gerne lachen", war seine fröhliche Antwort.

In diesem Moment schien sich ihr Verstand abzuschalten, als sie plötzlich ihren Kopf ein Stück hob und im nächsten Augenblick ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen presste.

Einen Moment schien es ihr, als würde die Zeit stillstehen, während sie wie erstarrt auf Rons Schoß saß und seine weichen Lippen unter den ihren spürte. Er hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt, schien unter Schock zu stehen. Tapfer drängte Hermine ihre neuerlichen Tränen zurück, hob den Kopf und starrte auf ihren besten Freund, den sie gleichzeitig so sehr liebte, hinab. Auf Rons Gesicht vermischten sich Überraschung und Unglaube, während er sie ansah. Hermine errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. "Ron... ich...", begann sie stotternd, doch sie wurde unterbrochen, als Rons Hände sie sanft führten und sich seine Lippen im nächsten Moment wieder hungrig auf ihren Mund pressten.

Eine Flamme so heiß und stark entflammte in ihrem Körper, dass ihr ein Stöhnen entkam, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Kühn drängte sich Rons Zunge in ihren Mund, eroberte sie mit all seinem Können und vernebelte ihre Sinne. Langsam wanderte seine rechte Hand ihren Rücken hinab, während seine Lippen ihrem Mund huldigten und das Feuer in ihrem Innern nur noch mehr entfachten.

In diesem Moment war es Hermine egal, ob Ron sie aus Mitleid küsste. Es zählte einzig, _das_ er sie küsste und - oh - so verdammt gut dabei war. Plötzlich ließ sein Mund von ihr ab und presste sich an die Seite ihres Halses. Heißer Atem strich über ihre empfindliche Haut und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut, doch alles, was zählte, waren Rons sanfte Lippen, die ihren Hals liebkosten, und seine Zunge, die den Pfad ihrer Halsschlagader nachfuhr. Merlin mochte ihr für ihre Selbstsucht verzeihen, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören, konnte das hier nicht stoppen. Sie hatte es sich schon so lange gewünscht...

Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Knopfleiste spürte. Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte Ron ins Gesicht, der ihr nur einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf, während er zwei der kleinen Knöpfe öffnete. Als sanfte Finger plötzlich über die Unterseite ihrer linken Brust strichen, stöhnte sie unterdrückt auf und presste ihre Schenkel gegen Rons. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er hier tat, ob er dachte, dass er ihr damit einen Gefallen tat, doch sie war unfähig ihn aufzuhalten. Merlin, dieser Mann war so unendlich perfekt für sie und doch liebte er sie nicht.

Bei dieser Erkenntnis kam sie wieder zu Sinnen. Doch gerade, als sie Ron von sich schieben und ihn stoppen wollte, schob er den Stoff des Pyjamaoberteils beiseite, senkte seinen Kopf und umfing eine ihrer aufgerichteten Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen. Hermines Hände verkrallten sich unwillkürlich in Rons Haar und sie zog seinen heißen Mund noch näher zu sich, als seine Zunge und seine Zähne sie in eine vollkommen neue Welt entführten. Oh Gott, er entflammte sie mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

Sanft tastende Finger fuhren über ihren Bauch, erkundeten die weiche Haut, umspielten ihren Bauchnabel, ehe sie höher wanderten, langsam ihre Seiten hinauf streichelten und schließlich vorsichtig das Oberteil von ihren Schultern streiften. Leise raschelnd fiel der Stoff zu Boden, während sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, den anderen beinahe dazu aufforderten, etwas zu sagen, das den Zauber durchbrach. Doch keiner von ihnen rührte sich, bis Hermine die abwartende Stille nicht mehr aushielt, sanft Rons inzwischen inaktive Hand ergriff und sie mit angehaltenem Atem auf ihre nackte Brust legte. Fast unwillkürlich drückte er das weiche Fleisch und hielt dann inne, ehe er seinen Blick von Hermine los riss und seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Hals presste.

Ihr Kopf fiel in ihren Nacken, während ein leises Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle drang. Oh Merlin, das hier war so falsch! Sie nutzte Rons Freundschaft aus, sie setzte ihre Freundschaft mit ihrem Tun aufs Spiel, und dennoch konnte sie nicht aufhören, konnte sie das Glücksgefühl, endlich Rons Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren, nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Finger wühlten sich in sein Haar, zogen seine Lippen noch näher zu sich, während sein Mund sich langsam ihren Körper hinab küsste und erneut ihre Brustwarze umschloss.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie sich seine Hände in die geliehenen Boxershorts schoben und ihren nackten Hintern umfassten. Hermine entkam ein erstickter Schrei, während sie unwillkürlich ihre Hüften kreisen ließ und dabei über Rons Erektion strich. Jetzt stöhnte auch er an ihrem Hals und hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er seine Lippen von ihrem Hals los riss und sie hungrig wieder auf ihren Mund presste.

Hermine verlor jeglichen Bezug zur Realität, vergaß die Zeit um sich, als sie Rons Zunge in ihrem Mund willkommen hieß und sie mit ihrer eigenen umschlang. Wie im Fieber trafen sich ihre Lippen immer wieder, neckten sich ihre Zungen, huldigten sie einander in einem wilden Tanz, der ihr Feuer immer weiter schürte. Rons Hände kneteten ihren Hintern, während sich Hermine auf seinem Schoß bewegte, die Triebe ihres Körpers nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Plötzlich löste sich Rons rechte Hand von ihrer Pobacke, wanderte über ihre zarte Haut und versenkte sich schließlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Gekonnt fanden seine Finger ihren Weg in Hermines Inneres. Heiß umschloss sie ihn und stöhnte kehlig, als er sie kühn und mit geübten Bewegungen immer näher zum Höhepunkt brachte. Doch plötzlich war es ihr nicht mehr genug.

Ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu scheren, ließ sie ihre Hände in Rons Schoß sinken, strich einmal rau über den geschlossenen Hosenschlitz und entlockte Ron damit ein unterdrücktes Keuchen. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Jeans und versenkte ihre Hand in seiner Unterhose. Ron schrie erstickt auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Hermines Hand glitt sanft an seiner seidigen Länge auf und ab, immer wieder und wieder, bis er schließlich ihr Handgelenk ergriff und sie damit aufhielt. Eine Hand wühlte sich in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf herab, damit sich seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Mund pressen konnten, während seine andere Hand fieberhaft damit beschäftigt war, Hermine von den Boxershorts zu befreien.

Hermine stöhnte an Rons Lippen, während sie ihm dabei behilflich war. Sie selbst war auch nicht untätig, sondern schob ihre Hände unter die Jeans, um sie ihm gemeinsam mit den Boxershorts von den Hüften zu streifen. Ron half ihr, indem er seine Hüften kurz von der Couch hob, bis die Kleidungsstücke halb auf seine Oberschenkel herabgezogen waren. Im nächsten Moment erhob sich Hermine auf ihre Knie, küsste Ron leidenschaftlich und ließ sich im nächsten Moment auf sein hartes Glied sinken.

Beide stöhnten auf, als sie miteinander verschmolzen. Unwillkürlich zog Hermine ihre inneren Muskeln um Ron zusammen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Oh Merlin, davon hatte sie schon so oft geträumt, doch die Realität war um so vieles schöner und besser. Sie bewegte sich kurz, beinahe vorsichtig, doch Rons Stöhnen und das Anheben seiner Hüften zeigten ihr, dass sie sich nicht zurückhalten musste. Und während ihre Lippen sich erneut fanden, begannen sie einen Rhythmus so alt wie die Zeit. Hermine bewegte sich mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen auf ihm, beschleunigte nach Lust und Laune und stöhnte kehlig, als Rons Hände erneut ihren Hintern umfassten und sie dabei unterstützten, sich ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen zu schaukeln.

Als sie das Kribbeln in ihren Zehenspitzen spürte und es sich langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, hätte sie beinahe vor Erleichterung geweint. Ehe sie dazu jedoch in der Lage war, explodierte die kribbelnde Hitze in einem gleißenden Feuerball in ihren Lenden und riss sie mit sich fort. Einen Moment wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Rons verschwitzter Halsbeuge. Sie spürte, wie er noch einmal, zweimal in sie stieß, ehe auch sein Körper sich versteifte und er nach einem langen Moment in sich zusammen sank. Sein Arm schlang sich fest um ihre Taille und er hielt sie so. Sicher, geborgen, beschützt vor der Welt und ihren Dämonen.

Doch nur für diesen einen Moment. Er würde niemals ganz ihr gehören.

Und als ihr das klar wurde, begannen die Tränen der Scham zu fließen.

* * *

Leise schloss Harry die Tür zu dem Apartment, das er sich mit Ron teilte, auf und starrte kurz in den dunklen Flur. Im Wohnzimmer konnte er Licht sehen, das bedeutete wohl, dass Ron noch wach war. Ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es weit nach elf Uhr war und Ron morgen schon um fünf aus den Federn musste.

Leise zog Harry sich seine Schuhe und Jacke aus, legte seinen Schlüssel auf die kleine Ablage neben der Tür und ging dann in Strümpfen zum Wohnzimmer, wo er Ron auf der Couch sitzend vorfand. Nachdenklich starrte sein Freund Löcher in den Teppich, während er sich an einer Flasche Bier festhielt. Harry runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn, als ihm ein seltsam vertrauter und doch unbekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg, der im Zimmer hing. Langsam betrat er den Raum und beschloss, als er den Sixpack neben Rons Füßen entdeckte, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

"Hey", begrüßte er seinen Freund, nahm sich eine Flasche Bier, öffnete sie und ließ sich neben Rons Füßen auf dem Boden nieder. Als Ron nicht antwortete, sah Harry verwirrt auf. Auf Rons Gesicht erkannte er eine tiefe Verwirrung, gepaart mit unglaublicher Schuld. Verwundert runzelte Harry die Stirn.

"Ist alles okay?", wollte er mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme wissen. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

"Wo warst du so lange?", versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken, doch damit verstärkte er das ungute Gefühl in Harrys Magen nur noch.

"Unterwegs", erwiderte Harry daher kurz angebunden, nahm nun ebenfalls einen Schluck von seiner Flasche und wollte gerade zu einer erneuten Frage ansetzen, als Ron mit einem tiefen Seufzer gestand: "Ich habe etwas furchtbar Dummes getan."

"Inwiefern?"

Ron starrte hilflos auf seine Hände hinab, die seine Flasche umklammerten. Er haderte noch einen langen Moment mit sich, ehe er leise gestand: "Ich hab Hermine verführt."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Bier. Er hustete heftig, während er seinen besten Freund vollkommen perplex anstarrte. Der sah aus, als hätte er Harry soeben einen Mord gestanden und würde nun auf die Hinrichtung warten. Harry war eher dazu geneigt, in einen Lachkrampf auszubrechen, wusste er doch nur zu genau, dass Hermine nicht der Typ Frau war, der sich gegen ihren Willen verführen ließ. Zog man dann noch in Betracht, dass sie sich schon seit Jahren zu Ron hingezogen fühlte, war für Harry die Sache ziemlich klar.

Ron schien das allerdings anders zu sehen.

"Ich hab sie ausgenutzt, als sie vollkommen durcheinander war", gestand Ron, der Harrys Blick offenbar so interpretiert hatte, dass er wissen wollte, wie Ron so etwas furchtbares hatte tun können. "Sie kam her, weil sie sich von Ian getrennt hat. Der Scheißkerl hat sie mit einer anderen betrogen. Ich weiß, das rechtfertigt nicht, was ich getan habe", versicherte Ron schnell, als Harry den Mund öffnete. Verwirrt schloss der ihn wieder und verfiel in ein erneutes Stirnrunzeln, während Ron, der die Bierflasche nun auf dem Couchtisch abgestellt hatte, sich mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht rieb und heiser murmelte: "Sie sah so verletzt aus, so unsicher. Ich wollte sie doch nur wieder aufbauen, aber stattdessen konnte ich meine Finger nicht von ihr lassen. Ich bin so ein dämlicher Vollidiot!"

Harry sagte besser gar nichts, sonst würde er Ron vermutlich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben und ihn dann zu Hermine schicken, die ihm ihrerseits einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben würde, weil er sein Versprechen gebrochen und Ron von ihren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber erzählt hatte. Harry schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, denn eine wütende Hermine war wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken. Ihm war zwar nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass seine beiden besten Freunde, so sehr sie sich auch schon seit Jahren zueinander hingezogen fühlten, offenbar hier in diesem Wohnzimmer Sex gehabt hatten - inzwischen war Harry klar, wieso ihm der Geruch vage vertraut gewesen war - doch im Grunde war diese Begegnung schon lange überfällig gewesen. Vielleicht würden sie jetzt endlich in die Gänge kommen und sich die Gefühle, die sie füreinander hatten, endlich eingestehen.

Nicht, dass er das Ron jemals sagen würde.

Stattdessen starrte er auf seine eigene Bierflasche hinab und dachte darüber nach, dass Ron schließlich nicht der Einzige hier war, der nicht ehrlich mit seinen Gefühlen war. Merlin, manchmal konnte er sein eigenes Leben wirklich komplizierter machen, als jeder Dunkle Zauberer dies jemals könnte.

In einem Anfall von Selbstironie griff Harry nach Rons Flasche, drückte sie seinem Freund in die Hand und stieß dann mit ihm an. "Wir sind schon ein armseliges Pärchen in Sachen Liebe."

Ron musste wider Willen grinsen und hob seine Flasche kurz zum Salut, ehe er einen tiefen Schluck daraus nahm. Den bitteren Geschmack vertrieb das Bier jedoch nicht aus seinem Mund. Es blieb unumstritten: durch seine unendliche Dummheit hatte er die einzige Möglichkeit, der Liebe seines Lebens wenigstens auf freundschaftliche Art nah zu sein, komplett verspielt. Ihre Freundschaft würde nie wieder die gleiche sein, wenn sie denn überhaupt noch existierte.

Das Leben war so verdammt unfair.


End file.
